FSC 120
|debut = None|return = |pre = FSC #119|nex = FSC #121|withdraw = }} We are back in Norway for the 9th time, following the Norwegian victory in FSC 119 with Alan Walker feat. Sophia Somajo performing 'Diamond Heart'. The show has a theme "Caught Between the Northern Lights", and focuses on the Saami people, a minority group in Northern Scandinavia. The number of participants remains constant at 35, with the withdrawal of Bosnia and Herzegovina, while Belgium returns. The Czech Republic is eventually announced as the winner of this edition, with Katie Kei performing 'Burn it Down'. Returnee Belgium reaches second place, while third goes to Romania. The Host City The host city for this FSC #120-edition is Kautokeino, or Guovdageaidnu, as it is called in the Sami language. It is a small village and municipality in Finnmark County in Northern Norway, far above the Arctic Circle in what is often called Northern Sápmi (the cultural region traditionally inhabited by the Sami people). Kautokeino municipality, has around 3000 inhabitants, and is together with Karasjok, one of two cultural centres of the Norwegian region of Northern Sápmi. Kautokeino village is the administrative centre of the municipality which also includes smaller villages like Máze (Masi) and Láhpoluoppal. With an area around 9700 km2 , the municipality is the largest by area in all of Norway. In 1852, Kautokeino was the site of a Sami uprising against representatives of the Norwegian authorities due to mistreatment (‘Kautokeino-opprøret). This Rebellion was one of the few violent reactions by the Sami and the only confrontation that led to loss of life. The Venue The host venue for FSC #120 February 2019 is the Kautokeino Kulturhus, the Kautokeino Cultural Center, which is situated on the outskirts of the village. Besides being a 'center for culture' in the municipality, with concerts and the local cinema, it also houses the Sami National Theater, Beaivváš. This is the only professional theater institution in the Nordics which only uses the Sami language in all its performances. The theater also tours the Arctic Sápmi region in Norway, Sweden and Finland. It is a small and intimate cultural institution, but which is enjoyed by locals and visitors aplenty. They are proud to host this evening’s February-edition of the Forum Song Contest. The Hosts Mari Boine (Persen) (born 1956) is a Norwegian Sami musician known for having added jazz & rock to the yoiks (percussion & instruments) of her native people. Boine's songs in folk style are often strongly rooted in her experience of being in a despised minority. Her other songs are more positive, often singing of the beauty and wildness of her homeland & of nature. She has had a long and prosperous career, and has released many albums, most of which have been critically acclaimed. She is without doubt Norway’s most famous & also most critically acclaimed Sami singer. Mikkel Mathis Gaup (born 1968) is a Norwegian Sami film & stage actor. He made his film debut as "Aigin" in the 1987 film “Pathfinder (“Veiviseren”) which was Oscar-nominated for Norway. It's still one of the most famous Norwegian films of last 35 years. He also took part in the 1996 film “Breaking the Waves” and appeared in the 2008 film “The Kautokeino Rebellion” as "Aslak Hætta". As a stage actor, he has worked for various theatres, incl. Beaivváš Sámi Theater, Den Nationale Scene & Riksteatret. He also recently released a music-album where he mixes yoik & electronica. The Show The Results The Winner Katie Kei - Burn it down: